With the recent rapid development of an economic level, a desire to enhance the quality of life increases and such a desire is represented as great interest in personal health or wellness.
With the significant enhancement of overall health and medical treatment conditions of medicine and medical devices including medical knowledge, a national health level has been steadily improved. For example, an average lifetime has been extended but, a chronic degenerative disease such as an adult disease has increased rapidly due to a change in lifestyle such as industrialization, aging or urbanization.
As represented in a recent research result that various chronic degenerative diseases are related to a personal lifestyle, everybody agrees that the best way to maintaining personal health is steady management and usual examination.
In particular, health related content based on information communication infrastructure and information communication technology is recently spread, so it may be seen that an information technology-bio technology (IT-BT) hybrid technology age has arrived.
Anybody may carry or wear a high-performance micro computer through a rapid technological development, and with the recent, broad distribution of smart phones or smart watch(wearable devices) and the construction of a mobile network, a ubiquitous age in which a user may connect to a network anytime or anywhere has arrived. For example, with the approach of a ubiquitous age that is a network age that has high-performance computing-power devices such as wearable devices(such as smart watch) with smart phones and uses theses devices arrives, service areas that are typically provided are also expanded gradually in range.
Silver industry and medical service industry fields develop in order to keep pace with the aging society, and thus if a ubiquitous wearable technology and a health care technology are combined, a patient may manage his or her health for oneself at home even if he or she does not necessarily go to the hospital. With the technological development and an increase in lifetime, a medical service industry field has further developed and devices for effectively providing such a medical service have been invented.
Typically, since most of medical services fail to utilize the advantage of a high-performance mobile terminal and most of users that use the medical services are old, there is a difficulty in operating an interface to a mobile terminal and thus there is no dramatic effectiveness.
For example, in the case of a dementia patient, he or she has a difficulty in managing his or her health for oneself without a guardian and in some cases, a guardian may not take care of the dementia patient due to the reason for making ends meet. Accordingly, there is a need for a system that provides a big help with a user's daily activity even without a complex user's operation.
Also, when a medical service is provided by using a communication scheme such as Wi-Fi, 802.15.4 MAC, or Bluetooth scheme, there is a limitation in that the precision in location identification of a mobile terminal in a narrow area of 0.1 m to 3 m is low.
That is, a complex calculation is needed in order to accurately measure the location of a mobile terminal, but related art has a limitation in performing the calculation by using a low-power micro control unit (MCU) and thus there is a limitation in that since the related art may not accurately identify the location when there is a wire wall or an obstacle, it is not appropriate for applying to an indoor medical service.
Also, when providing a medical service to a portable personal mobile terminal, the related art has a limitation in that power consumption significantly increases.
That is, when a location is identified by using a general RF signal strength, the frequent transmission and reception of RF signals are needed between a fixed device and a device for identifying a location in which case, a power consumption amount is significantly greater than a fundamental power consumption amount because power consumption increases in proportion to a increase in the number of times transmission and reception are performed.
A limitation that may appear when providing various services by using mobile terminals performing short-range communication is that the power consumption of a portable terminal is great because an electric wave needs to be continuously transmitted to around the portable terminal in order to monitor the approach of another terminal that attempts to establish a communication network. This operation reduces the charging and replacement cycle of a battery and causes significant inconvenience in use.